ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby and The Zodiac Realms
Ruby and The Zodiac Realms is an upcoming science fiction series produced by American company Disney Television Animation and animated by South Korean Studio Mir. The series will follow the adventures of a girl named Ruby Nelson on a quest to find her Zodiac before the school year ends. Premise The series follows a girl named Ruby Nelson in a quest to find her Zodiac in the first day of school and meets several Paladins of the Zodiac Realms. Characters * Ruby Nelson (voiced by Bex Taylor-Klaus) - A student from a high school called "Motion High". She has forgotten her Zodiac when her birthday was December 1st and is the trainee of all twelve realms. * Aria (voiced by Colleen Villard) - The Paladin of the Arial Way. She is a fancy Paladin of her realm and teaches Ruby on focusing on being a lady. Her zodiac sign is Aries (♈). * Tammy (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - The Paladin of Minotaur School. She is tough and feisty throughout her realm and teaches Ruby on fighting over her fears. Her zodiac sign is Taurus (♉). * Gary and Greg (voiced by Steven Yeun and Tyler Labine respectively) - The Paladins of Mirror World. They are in split personality and control their realm in split ways: Gary controls light and friendship while Greg controls creativity and mischievousness. They teach Ruby on being creative and bond with friends. Their zodiac sign is Gemini (♊). * Connor (voiced by Kyle Rideout) - The Paladin of Crab Beach. He is trained to be a skilled Paladin of his realm and teaches Ruby martial arts for her physical exams. His zodiac sign is Cancer (♋). * Lance (voiced by Matt Hill) - The Paladin of The Yellow Savannah. He is an anthropomorphic lion who always sits on a rock and always protects his realm from predators. He teaches Ruby on loyalty and honesty. His zodiac sign is Leo (♌). * Virginia (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - The Paladin of Virgin Garden. She is a gardener of her realm and heals her flowers and teaches Ruby about healing. Her zodiac sign is Virgo (♍). * Linda (voiced by Erin Mathews) - The Paladin of Scaling Islands. She always keep a stick of buckets holding items in her realm. She teaches Ruby balance and being focused. Her zodiac sign is Libra (♎). * Sandy (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - The Paladin of Scorpion Sands. She basically protects her realm with her pincers and teaches Ruby about stopping enemies from bullying her. Her zodiac sign is Scorpio (♏). * Sven (voiced by Trevor Devall) - The Paladin of Centaur Archery. He faces a clean shot when focusing on target and teaches Ruby about Archery. His zodiac sign is Sagittarius (♐). * Cassie (voiced by Andrea Libman) - The Paladin of Mount. Generation. She is an anthropomorphic mountain goat who is agile and teaches Ruby agility. Her zodiac sign is Capricorn (♑). * Alyssa (voiced by Kate Micucci) - The Paladin of Aquatic Waters. Her zodiac sign is Aquarius (♒).